The use of spring drive arrangements for delivering power are well known in the art. Typically, the spring is attached to an output shaft of a power source at one end and to an ("input") shaft of an electric motor at the other. The input shaft is operative to wind the spring which, in turn, applies a rotational motion to the output shaft.